


Proprietorial

by Anderseeds



Series: Sonic works [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Bottom Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Self-Hatred, Sexual Inexperience, Top Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020), Villain Apologeticism from Stone, Voyeurism, body image issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anderseeds/pseuds/Anderseeds
Summary: The longer Stone watched, the more apparent it became that it wasn’t shock keeping him in place. Shock hadn’t secured Stone’s feet to the floor. Interest had.Stone walks in on the doctor masturbating and can't stop thinking about it.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Series: Sonic works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Proprietorial

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: for Robotnik's characterisation, I lean into Jim Carrey's interviews where he talks about Robotnik having a massive inferiority complex and wishing he was a robot. Robotnik has body image issues as a consequence, so keep that in mind if that's a sensitive topic for you!

“You’ll be staying here until I’ve completed work on my current assignment,” announced Robotnik. “They've given me a time limit for seven weeks, but I'll get it done in _five,_ and you're going to address my every need until then.”

By now, Stone was accustomed to Robotnik expanding his commitments without consulting him first. He’d been thrown onto an impromptu flight to Russia to pick up components for one of Robotnik’s personal projects just a few weeks ago, and numerous times since his employment he’d been made to attend social functions in Robotnik’s stead. These were tasks that hadn’t been included in his employment contract, and in fact breached the section of his contract dedicated to employee well-being, but Stone always performed them with unwavering enthusiasm. He considered contributing to the doctor’s work in any way a privilege. He never complained about or protested the things asked of him, which was probably why he’d remained employed longer than any of Robotnik’s past assistants.

“Of course, doctor,” said Stone, and when he saw Robotnik was waiting for something, he added: “Should I go home and grab my things?” He could guess from past invasions of his privacy that Robotnik had taken the liberty of collecting his things, but he could see the doctor had constructed a play by play of how this conversation would go and Stone had become practised at following the steps.

Robotnik was positively gleeful as he ushered Stone down to the far end of the vehicle. “No need,” he said, smiling toothily. “I had my robots retrieve your belongings from that dingy little crawlspace of yours when you left this morning! They finished putting your new room together long before you stepped through my door.”

“You’ve increased their speed by that much?” said Stone, clearly impressed. “You never cease to amaze, doctor.”

Robotnik looked a little like a boy who’d been given a gold star. “It’s only a matter of time before I break the sound barrier,” said Robotnik. “And beyond.”

Now sufficiently complimented, Robotnik clapped a hand over Stone’s shoulder and pressed him the rest of the way down the hall, into the cosy little room he’d prepared for Stone’s extended stay. The doctor was never one to do things in half-measures, so he wasn’t at all surprised to find the room looking more like something from a hotel than a room in what was essentially a glorified Winnebago. Granted, it was small and had metal walls, but the fact he’d managed to wedge a queen-sized bed in there and still have room for movement was impressive.

Stepping further into the room, Stone took in the bedside table and dresser protruding from the walls and inspected each photograph Robotnik had used to decorate them. He hadn’t grabbed any that featured his family. A few contained his friends, which meant the doctor had programmed his robots to distinguish between his family and friends – more than a little excessive, but the doctor had always been odd about family. It was one of the few things Robotnik’s intelligence couldn’t provide him, and he’d never been good at dealing with being denied things, even (especially) things he insisted he didn’t care for.

Upon completing his very short tour, Stone returned to Robotnik, who was standing in the doorway looking pleased with himself.

“Thank you,” said Stone.

Robotnik flapped a hand. “You can thank me with one of your lattes.” He then turned on his heel, coat flicking against his calves, and strode for his laboratory.

Stone hurried for the slip of a kitchen next to the vehicle entrance.

Over the next few days, Stone came to discover quirks he’d never had the pleasure of witnessing during his earlier working hours. For one, Robotnik wasn’t a morning person. He got up at six am on the dot and never strayed from his morning routine, but he always went through it with all the energy of a deflated balloon. Half the time his eyes were closed. He would have bumped into things without Stone there to guide him, and probably had bumped into things before Stone’s duties had been expanded to include making sure he didn’t walk into the towel rack on his way to brush his teeth.

He also discovered that the doctor wore bright red pyjamas with white polka dots to bed, which was somewhere between endearing and hilarious. Stone had to fight back a smile every time Robotnik emerged from the bedroom in his sleepwear. And it was a smile not just born of amusement; there was genuine pleasure in getting to know Robotnik as well. Getting close to the doctor was something Stone had never before managed despite all his years working for the man. He kept everyone at arm’s length, and probably would have continued to repel Stone like he did everyone else had his assignment not necessitated that they spend time together. With how unsociable Robotnik was, Stone might well be the first person to have been this close to Robotnik in years. He wasn’t exactly a reclusive man; he liked to gloat at people, liked to host presentations revolving around his brilliance, but he’d never seen Robotnik with even a hint of a social life.

Maybe it was wishful thinking on Stone’s part, but he thought Robotnik was starting to enjoy having him around.

While Robotnik never strayed from his morning routine, the same couldn’t be said for the evening. He would go to bed anywhere between nine pm to three am, which did a lot to explain why he was so true to his namesake in the morning. As Stone woke up at five in the morning, this was inconvenient for him, but Robotnik would usually let him retire around midnight on his late nights, and his training meant he wasn’t unfamiliar with functioning through fatigue. In training, sometimes a single hour had been a luxury.

He did at least have dinner at the same hour every day. Seven pm, and usually delivered by whatever restaurant Robotnik fancied that day. Some of the restaurants he ordered from didn’t even offer delivery, according to their websites, but Robotnik substantial paycheck afforded him the ability to drop money on being an exception. Along with some threats, probably, because Robotnik swung between both as solutions to resistance.

The doctor brought two of every dish he ordered so to ‘share his good taste in cuisine’. And he really did have good taste, so Stone was glad to be included instead of being left to hastily put together a meagre dinner for himself.

“Emu eggs from the dedicated farmlands of Australia,” said Robotnik, happily digging into his latest meal choice. He always had the strangest and most specific preferences in everyday foods. “Creamy, fluffy, and with more yolk to enjoy- far superior to your standard chicken egg.”

As promised, the egg was silky smooth when Stone forked a portion into his mouth and he had a delectable amount of yolk. “Delicious,” he agreed, swallowing. “And something I never would have thought to try, if not for you.”

“It is a privilege, being introduced to my infallible palette,” said Robotnik. “You’re welcome.”

Other, less notable quirks were Robotnik favouring fruit scented shampoos, his collecting combs for moustache maintenance, and that he’d taken the time to teach his robots to clothe and undress him because he ‘didn’t like bending down while tired’. Little things that made Robotnik seem less like the ascended, unreachable figure he’d spent the last four years projecting to Stone and more like a man. An incredibly intelligent man with achievements beyond the average person’s comprehension, but a man all the same, and Stone found himself becoming attached to the man Robotnik was instead of the ascended being Robotnik wanted Stone to know him as.

Never did Robotnik seem more like a man than the day he neglected his morning routine. Stone spent ten minutes waiting in the bathroom doorway with a neatly folded towel and fresh soap before it registered that Robotnik was _late_. It was the first time he’d been late for anything. He was always punctual, and his alarm had gone off, so it couldn’t be that he’d simply overslept. Something was wrong.

Stone’s tossed the towel into the sink and hurried down the hall to the doctor’s room. He heard a groan once within a few feet of the door and his heart practically leapt into his throat at what that sound could mean. Had the doctor tumbled out of bed and hit himself on something? Was he having heart troubles? Was he ill?

It turned out to be none of these things. Standing at Robotnik’s door, seconds from pushing it open and asking the doctor if he was alright, Stone realised the groan had not been one of pain; it’d been one of pleasure. Robotnik was curled up in bed with his back to Stone, and Stone could just see the rise and fall of his arm as he stroked himself. The sight froze Stone in place. His face warmed right up to the ears and he couldn’t bring himself to move, just stared as his boss desperately tried to reach his climax. And it _was_ desperate. Robotnik seemed to be struggling to effectively pleasure himself, his arm faltering every other stroke and sounds of frustration flittering through his teeth just as often as the groans. He stroked himself like a man barely able to tolerate the contact, like someone who found it physically and mentally taxing to have to touch himself this way at all. And considering how base and pointless Robotnik regarded intimacy, he probably did.

The longer Stone watched, the more apparent it became that it wasn’t shock keeping him in place. Shock hadn’t secured Stone’s feet to the floor. _Interest_ had. It stirred heat in his body, turned his eyes wide and hungry. He didn’t even have the grace to feel embarrassed when Robotnik’s gyrating hips lifted his night shirt up his side and unveiled an expanse of pale, perfect skin. Stone had scars from training and field encounters, while Robotnik looked completely unblemished, a ready canvas.

His saliva felt thick in his mouth as he watched Robotnik struggle. His trousers were tightening at the strangled sounds Robotnik was making and sight of his skin, but most of all, he was getting hard at the thought of helping Robotnik find pleasure in a way that was fulfilling. He’d always thought Robotnik attractive. He was tall and broad-shouldered; he dressed well and exuded a confidence that was incredibly compelling. He fit in neatly with the men Stone had dated in the past, but Robotnik was so far divorced from relationships and sexuality that Stone had never considered him in a sexual or romantic manner.

He was considering him now. Thinking about gently nudging Robotnik’s hand out of the way and curling his fist around the doctor’s cock, thinking about feeling him tremble as he stroked him to completion. Thinking about how delectably red he would be all over and how his hair would glue itself to his sweaty forehead and how his fingers and toes would curl. Thinking about how reactive Robotnik would be, being as clearly inexperienced as he was. Stone had never been much for virgins, but he was utterly enthralled by the idea of being the one to get Robotnik in touch with his sexuality and drink in every vulnerability he displayed throughout.

Stone was familiar with being surrounded with powerful men, but none so powerful as Robotnik, and if there wasn’t something intoxicating about the thought of being the one to bring that to heel, however briefly. He swallowed hard. Robotnik was panting now, seemed to be closing in on his finish. There was an almost pained quality to it and Stone’s hand twitched toward the door handle, wishing to push it open and act out all he wanted to do… and he forced himself to retreat instead, taking a deep breath and stepping back out into the hallway. Robotnik was finishing. Even if he thought he could get away with it, there was no point in interrupting now.

He adjusted his clothes to make his arousal less obvious and made a hasty retreat to the bathroom. Any minute now Robotnik would storm into the bathroom and god forbid Stone wasn’t there to hand him his towel and soap. He’d have an aneurysm.

Over the course of the day, which proceeded like any other apart from the mornings events, Stone found his eyes wandering over the doctors body, tracing the outline of his chest and thighs through his clothes and admiring the swell of his buttocks the few times he was able to get a good look at it. All the effort he put into maintaining his body had paid off. One would have thought an ‘egghead’ like Robotnik would have a wiry frame, but his build leaned more toward athletic. Something of a dancer build, which was appropriate considering Robotnik’s fondness for dancing.

The first day passed without issue. The following days were when things started to go awry, as his fixation on Robotnik led him to making mistakes. Just little things, like making Robotnik’s coffee a little cooler than Robotnik liked, or handing him the wrong comb while Robotnik was preparing his moustache, but things Robotnik noticed immediately and berated him for.

“The government isn’t paying you millions of dollars every year to hand me tepid coffee, Agent Stone!”

“You’ve been even more incompetent than usual, Agent Stone.”

“Go and stand in that corner and think about how much of a disappointment you are, Agent Stone!”

He’d always approached Robotnik’s temper like Robotnik was a sergeant: with unwavering obedience. The military drove obedience so deep into you that forfeiting your dignity and autonomy became second-nature. He’d never questioned Robotnik's orders. He’d taken the yelling and insults in stride. But recently, when the man yelled at him or berated him or made a demeaning request, Stone found himself thinking of moulding their lips so hard together that Robotnik was silenced. He was thinking about it with such intensity that he was starting to lose focus even when Robotnik was yelling inches from his face.

Witnessing Robotnik’s vulnerability had uncovered something proprietorial in Stone. He’d seen a side of Robotnik no one else ever had and he wanted to excavate it until he’d uncovered every part of it; he wanted to dig himself into places untouched by anyone else, venture so deep that Robotnik would never be rid of him; he wanted to bruise Robotnik down to his very bones with fingers and teeth and his cock, and it was getting increasingly hard to convince himself not to. He’d never wanted someone more than he wanted Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

The Doctor prided himself on being an observant man, but he didn’t seem to notice the source of Stone’s mistakes. He knew something was amiss; that was made clear by his lingering gaze and the squint of his eyes, but for the first time in his life, he didn’t seem able to figure out what it was, and he was much too stubborn a man to simply ask. Stone walked in on Robotnik going through his emails at one point and thankfully the only correspondences he had were with co-workers and family, so there wasn’t anything of substance for Robotnik to find. Not even a red herring.

By the third week they were both at their wits end, so it came as a relief when Robotnik once again didn’t show up for his morning shower. Stone stood in the bathroom doorway with nerves buzzing for ten long minutes, and at ten past six exactly, he hurried down to Robotnik’s room. He hadn’t even laid eyes on the man yet and his heart was already hammering. When he heard a soft, ragged moan, heat rose to Stone’s face with such intensity that it made his eyes sting.

He found Robotnik’s door cracked open just a fraction. Stone eased his way inside with a shoulder and foot, peering through the dark at the trembling form on the bed. Robotnik was facing away from him again and curled up with his knees almost touching his forehead, stroking himself hard and fast and panting into his pillow. There was no rhythm to his strokes, no real understanding of how to pleasure his own body. Just an animalistic need to get off, and Stone could tell he was hurting himself through his sheer desperation to deal with his arousal.

He wanted to help him. Had to help him. _You’ll get fired_ , his mind said, and simultaneously he decided that was a risk he was willing to take.

“Doctor,” he said, stepping the rest of the way inside.

Robotnik jerked so violently that he nearly toppled off the bed. He scrambled to throw the blankets over himself and twisted to look Stone with a brilliantly red face. Oh, he looked just wonderful with his ears red-tipped like that.

“What the hell happened to knocking?!” he screeched, gesturing violently to the door. “Get out!”

“Doctor,” said Stone again, stepping closer. “I want to help.”

“Help?” Robotnik squinted at him through the dark. “I don’t- what are you talking about?” It war rare that Robotnik had verbal stumbles, and that emboldened Stone.

“I know you like to be efficient and keep to your schedule, and you aren’t currently achieving that.” Stone stopped just short of the bed, folding his hands neatly behind him. He didn’t even bother to hide the fact he was aroused, and by the way Robotnik’s eyes snapped away from him, it was evident he noticed. “Allow me to help you. Consider it another extension of my obligations.”

The suggestion that Stone was offering to keep efficiency and his schedule seemed to ease Robotnik’s tension some, but he was periodically eyeing the tent in Stone’s trousers.

“An extension of your obligations,” said Robotnik, scoffing. “Clearly that’s not the entire reason you’re offering.”

“But it can be the entire reason you accept,” said Stone.

Robotnik was quite for some time, his fingers tearing restlessly at his bed sheets. It was promising that he was at least considering the offer. Stone had made a good point: this was impacting his efficiency and schedule, and Robotnik was the kind of man who would prioritise those over awkwardness of receiving sexual assistance from his employee. Things like inappropriateness were never much of a hurdle for Robotnik.

“ _This_ is what has been distracting you,” said Robotnik abruptly. “For three weeks? _Really_?” He turned to look at Stone again, pointedly keeping his gaze fixed on Stone’s face. “I wouldn’t have thought you so… _base_.”

Stone ran his tongue along his teeth. “You’re an enthralling man, doctor. You’ve captured my attention in every way conceivable.”

At this, Robotnik blinked owlishly at him. Had the red on his cheeks intensified? It was hard to tell in the dark of the room.

Stone ventured to the edge of the bed, sliding his knee onto the mattress, and when Robotnik didn’t protest, Stone came to kneel beside him.

“I’m at your disposal, doctor,” he said.

Robotnik’s throat bobbed. “I can do this,” he insisted. “What sort of fool couldn’t? But I shouldn’t need to. It’s beneath me. I shouldn’t be subject to such base, needless, unproductive urges, but since they’re persistent, you can deal with them.”

Stone almost laughed at Robotnik trying to over-rationalise Stone’s participation, but bit it back at the last second, instead reaching over to close a hand around Robotnik’s thigh. The man tensed, then relaxed into the hold, letting himself drop onto his elbows.

“A little dopamine won’t do you any ill,” said Stone, slotting himself beside Robotnik and gently guiding Robotnik onto his side. The man turned over after some hesitation. “Has it always been like this?”

“Annoying? Yes.” Robotnik cleared his throat. “I’ve never understood the appeal of self-pleasure. Just a waste of time and exceptionally awkward the entire way through.”

Stone let the tip of his nose graze up the nape of Robotnik’s neck, which elicited a shiver. “What’s so awkward about it?”

“Well, for one thing, why would anyone want to touch their own body? Especially like _that_.”

Stone paused and took a deep breath. This wasn’t the first time Robotnik had alluded to self-loathing in an off-handed comment, but it was the most direct comment he’d made, the corner piece of a puzzle Stone had spent years putting together. He wondered how many times Robotnik had looked at himself in a mirror and hated what he saw. He wondered how many times he’d avoided looking at all.

“I can tell you why _I_ want to touch it.” He buried his face into Robotnik’s back and wrapped an arm around Robotnik’s midsection, drawing him close. “I can tell you why I’ve never wanted to touch someone more than I’ve wanted to touch you.” His other hand fanned over Robotnik’s chest, feeling out the curve of his pectorals through his night shirt. Robotnik’s breath hitched when Stone’s thumb popped open his top-most button. “Maybe that will enlighten you a little.”

Robotnik didn’t say anything. Just arched into the hand sliding along his chest, his breath dragging out of him as Stone freed enough buttons to apply his fingers to bare skin. Robotnik’s chest was so wonderfully warm, and if Stone concentrated and pressed down hard enough, he could feel Robotnik’s heart flutter against his palm. 

“Your mind enraptures me, doctor,” continued Stone in a murmur. “I’ve been enthralled by it since the day I met you. I’ve had plenty of people claim to be smart, claim to be making a difference, claim their achievements are beyond anyone else’s, but you’re the only one who lives up to all of that.”

He dragged his hand down Robotnik’s chest, flicking his thumb over a nipple and drawing a gasp from Robotnik.

“Your mind is spectacular. You’re going to reach unimaginable heights one day, and I’d be honoured simply to be audience to your brilliance.”

He ran his lips delicately over the hot skin of Robotnik’s nape and delighted in Robotnik pressing back into his touch. He might not have liked touching his own body, but evidently he didn’t mind other people doing it.

“You maintain your body just as well as your mind,” he breathed against Robotnik’s skin. “How could I not be attracted to you? You’re a stunning man, and I can feel-“ He ran his hand the rest of the way down Robotnik’s body, closing his fingers around Robotnik’s cock and drawing forth a series of loud, shuddery moans from Robotnik. As he began to stroke, Robotnik squirmed against his chest like he didn’t quite know what to do with himself. “That every part of you is perfect,” he finished in a whisper, raising his mouth to Robotnik’s ear and running his tongue along the hot curve of it.

Stone stroked Robotnik slowly, taking his time, drawing it out. He revelled in every one of Robotnik’s shaky exhales and watched with pleasure as Robotnik twisted his fingers into the bed sheets and pressed his brilliantly red face into his pillow. It was a glorious feeling to know he was the source of Robotnik’s pleasure, the reason Robotnik was coming apart at the seams, falling to pieces, and doing it right into his hands. Stone couldn’t recall a time he’d enjoyed pleasuring someone more. His hard cock rutted against the clef of Robotnik’s ass, and if Robotnik noticed, he was too far gone to care.

If Robotnik was this reactive just to a hand job, Stone had to wonder – had to fantasise - about what he’d be like with a cock in him. Perhaps screaming, drooling, writhing like a pinned butterfly, pressing back into each of Stone’s thrusts – Stone desperately wanted to see all those things, but this, the feel of Robotnik shuddering in his grip and jerking up into his strokes, would be enough for now.

“You’re handsome,” he murmured to Robotnik, feeling Robotnik’s cock pulse in his hand, so close to finishing. “So handsome, perfect, wonderful.” He couldn’t reach Robotnik’s lips, so he applied a kiss to his jaw instead, enjoying the scrape of Robotnik’s stubble. “I would be employed to you for the rest of my life, if you let me.”

“Stone,” was all Robotnik managed to say, barely cognisant through the practised strokes of Stone’s hand. “Stone, _please_.”

Now there was a word he didn’t hear often.

Stone smiled fondly. “As you wish, doctor.”

He closed his teeth over the back of Robotnik’s neck and rubbed his thumb hard into the frenulum of Robotnik’s cock, seeking to draw him over the edge. It didn’t take much. A few seconds of persistent contact to that sensitive ridge and Robotnik was crying out and spilling sticky strings into his palm. Stone continued biting down on Robotnik’s neck well after his cry had tapered off, intent on leaving a reminder of the mornings events that Stone would be able to see throughout the day.

He drew back long after Robotnik had stilled and glanced down at the man. Robotnik hadn’t moved. He was still pressed tight to Stone’s chest, still had his face hidden in a pillow and his fingers fisted around the blankets. His breaths were slow and measured. His shuddering had subsided to periodic shivers.

How beautifully affected this man was.

“Sir,” he said quietly, moving to tuck his arms around Robotnik and hold him while he still had the chance. He lay his cheek on Robotnik’s shoulder. “Will I be able to provide you this service in the future?”

“Huh?” Robotnik blinked blearily. “What… what time is it?”

Stone brought his wristwatch into the dim light spilling in from the doorway. “Twenty-five to seven.”

“That didn’t seem any faster than when _I_ do it.”

Stone’s heart sank.

“But,” said Robotnik after a moment’s contemplation. “I can set my alarm for five thirty instead.”


End file.
